Bad Day in Woodbane
by The Insane Justin
Summary: Three kids move to Woodbane, everything is normal until a strange person moves to town and a green fog kills the towns people, Now its up to Justin, Michelle, and Tyler to save the town
1. Chapter 1

Bad Day in Woodbane

Chapter One

Moving in Woodbane

It was a dark rainy day when Justin, Tyler, and Michelle went into a small cab.

"Yar, it's raining in February, its like walking the plank in May." The turtle said.

"May? I thought that was a good month." Michelle asked.

"Ya, because it's my birthday in May." Justin said.

"And mine." Michelle corrected.

"Mines in nine days!" Tyler said.

"Shut up." Michelle said.

"Where are you guys going?" The turtle asked.

"Woodbane." Justin said.

"Now a green fog?" Kapp'n asked.

"Green fog? Do those even exist?" Tyler asked. When the green fog touched the cab, rust started to form on the car.

"What's up with this? My cell phone battery is dying quickly." Michelle said.

"My games are dead and the light was green!" Tyler yelled.

"My laptop is dead, and my book is turning older, see!" Then Justin shows them the pages of the book and its turning a orangish color.

"Aye! My car is rusting up! And the windows are cracking!" Then the fog broke through the window and was... eating the cab driver.

"Ahhhhh! Help me! It smells and its ripping through my lungs!" Kapp'n yelled and the green fog threw the cab driver towards a lonely house, and then the fog disappeared.

"What... was... that... thing?" Justin asked.

"I don't know, I guess we have to drive to Woodbane ourselves... I drive!" Tyler yelled.

"Uhh, no! Not since the incident." Justin said.

"Fine..."

"I drive!" Michelle yelled and turn the keys to the car but it didn't turn on.

"I guess we walk." Justin said. As they were walking they found a person in a car.

"Hey, do you guys need a lift?" A duck asked.

"Sure." They said. No one talked except for the duck named Freckles.

"Well, we're here." Freckles said and drove to her house.

"Strange, my cell phone battery is alive again." Michelle said and the trio stepped into the house.

"It's small." Justin said. Then after complaining on how small the house is they step outside and this raccoon ran up to us.

"So do you like the house?" The raccoon asked.

"No."

"Well it's 20,000 bells, now I can see you don't have the money, so come to my shop, and you'll pay off your debt in no time." Tom Nook said.

"We have the money." Michelle said.

"Oh..." Nook said. Then Michelle gave him the money.

"I can make it bigger." Nook said.

"Good. We want a mansion." Michelle said.

"That would be 3,000,000 bells." Nook said. Then Michelle gave him the money, and Tom Nook ran to his shop.

"Let's go meet the towns people and create chaos!" Justin said taking out his axe.

"Okay!" Michelle and Tyler said.

**Well? Did you like it? Tune in next time when mr.resettie comes (and maybe dies) now REVIEW!**


	2. Mr Resettie

Chapter 2

Mr. Resetti

As daylight approached and the sun was peaking out of the horizon, Justin woke up while everyone was asleep.

"For Pete's sake." Justin said, it was 6:54 a.m. and they weren't up. Then Justin went outside to find three mailboxes, one with his, Michelle's, and Tyler's. They all had mail. Justin then opened the mailbox and 20 letters came flying out and attacking Justin. Then they went normal.

"Lets see." Justin said.

**Dear Unknown new comer,**

**Welcome to Woodbane. Have a cake!**

**From,**

**Lucky**.

"A cake... how... never mind... crazy person. Ooo another letter!" Justin said and opened it.

**If you want to live through the night, I suggest you commit suicide.**

**The Fog**

"Letter for you Michelle!" Justin yelled. Then Michelle came out wearing a Green dress.

"Yay! A letter! Hmm... I'm not sure if this is mine. Must be yours Justin." Michelle said.

"No." Justin said.

"Hm. I'm bored... I got an idea! Look at your letter from the city!" Michelle said and Justin opened his letter from town hall.

**Dear Citizen**,

**We are gladly to say that we will be holding** **a talent show tomorrow at 3:00. Sign up today!**

**Tormiter**

"So?" Justin asked raising an eyebrow.

"We can do something for the talent show!" Michelle screamed and ran into the building.

"I work alone. I think I might sing my favorite song." Justin said. Michelle looked disappointed.

"Come on, it will be fun!" Michelle said in a whinny voice.

"I'm sure I can fit ONE thing for the talent show." Justin said. Michelle then went upstairs to change and came back down in two minutes wearing jeans and a pink shirt that had jewels the shape of hearts.

"Where is Tyler?" Justin asked not really caring where he is.

"Don't know. Let's go already, wait... are we walking?" Michelle asked in a panicked voice.

"Of course not! I got my sport car here." Justin said. While they were driving they notice that the cops were surrounding that ducks house.

"Ha ha!" Michelle said. "I knew that he was a drug lord."

"Okay we're here." Justin said putting the car in park. They walked into the building and there was a list of the talent show and what the people are doing. Justin signed his name and put singing next to his name. Then Michelle put both of their names on the list and put singing next to their names. When they were driving home, all of a sudden a cop jumped on the car.

"Ahhh save me from it." The cop yelled.

"Take the wheel." Justin said taking out a gun. Then he put his head and gun out the window and started shooting the cop then he slid off, leaving a blood stain on the car.

"Whoa. Where did you get that gun?" Michelle asked.

"Bought it. Along with 23 more." Justin said and stopped the car and they went inside.

"Where did you guys go?" Tyler asked.

"Shooting practice." Justin said simply.

"Okay. Why didn't you bring me?" Tyler asked.

"Because you are a simple minded person and I don't trust you with a Magnum!" Justin said getting really annoyed.

"But –"

"Just shut up." Michelle said.

"What ever." Justin said and glared at both of them.

"What are we doing today?" Michelle asked.

"I'm going to practice for tomorrow's talent show." Justin said and went to his room to practice for tomorrow's talent show.

**Did you guys like it? Sorry it took so long. Okay I got a question for the person who put this story on alert. Why didn't you review? Is it that hard to review? And I'm talking to all of those people who read my story and didn't review. I want at least 5 reviews, then I'll update.**


	3. Talent Show Mayhem

Chapter 3

Talent Show mayhem

"Michelle, Tyler! Wake up, today is the talent show and it's 1:53 p.m! We over slept!" Justin yelled while he hurried up and got dressed.

"Oh noes, I don't have time to go!" Michelle yelled.

"Why not?" Justin replied already dressed.

"I need to perfect myself! I cannot go out looking like this!" Michelle Snapped.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked half asleep.

"The world is ending! Everyone's dying except us!" Justin yelled. Then Tyler finally woke up (not even tired) and fainted seconds later.

"What do we do with him?" Michelle asked.

"I'll just throw him in the basement" Justin said. Then Justin grabbed Tyler's feet and dragged him until the reached the basement, then as soon as Justin was about to gently put him in the basement Michelle kicked him and closed the door and all you heard was _THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! CRASH! MEOW!!!_

After awhile of waiting for Michelle to finish dressing up for the talent show they set off towards the stage that a had a huge crowd around it waiting for the contest to begin. Up first was a cat thing performing a music piece she wrote by meowing. After two hours of stupid talents Justin was finally up.

"Hi people! Today I will perform my favorite song." Justin said and music started playing. As soon as Justin was about to sing the music stopped and the Team Rocket music starts playing.

"WTF? Is that Team Rocket music?" Michelle said.

"I think it is." Said Tyler. Then all of a sudden a green fog starts going up on the stage from behind, and tooth decay starts covering the stage and Justin jumps off it.

"Muahahaha, It's me The Fog and now my new sidekick K.O.G.O!" The Fog said.

"K.O.B.O? What's that stand for?" Tyler asked.

"Knocking Out Good Oder!" K.O.G.O said and raised up her arms and B.O. from her armpits attacked the audience. The police tried shooting at them but The Fog breathed out her (or him lawl) terrible breath that stop the bullets and evaporated them. Then The Fog reached in her/his mouth and took out a ball of scum and threw it at the police (the scum ate the skin of the police officers).

Then Michelle took out toothpaste and put the whole paste in her hands and threw it at The Fog which made her/him hiss and disappear. Then Justin sprayed axe on K.O.G.O. then Tyler threw a rock at the persons face and K.O.G.O. which made her yell and leave.

"I have a feeling that they will come back with even worse breath and B.O." Justin said and then they all went home.

**Finally I update after months! I hope you enjoyed it! Plus in the next chapter I'll post a little preview of the final chapter!**


End file.
